In a wireless charging system, a wireless charging mat wirelessly transmits power to a portable electronic device that is placed on the mat. The portable electronic device has a coil and rectifier circuitry. The coil receives alternating-current wireless power signals from a coil in the wireless charging mat that is overlapped by the coil in the portable electronic device. The rectifier circuitry converts the received signals into direct-current power.